26 Reasons why Remus and Sirius should date
by xNomii
Summary: SB/RL - Sirius and Remus find a list. Beware, extreme cuteness and predictability. Slash.


**26 reasons why Sirius and Remus should date.**

**Summary: **Remus and Sirius find a list. Beware, extreme fluff and cuteness.

**A/N: **I am really sorry for the extremely cheesiness in the end. I had no idea how to end it, so I just went with the obvious way, instead of something really far-fetched and probably even more worse than what I have now ;p. I hope you'll enjoy it anyway!

~o~

"MOONY!" Remus was sitting against a tree near the lake when Sirius came running towards him at full speed with a parchment in his hand. "Moony! Look what I found!" he said out of breath and he waved the piece of parchment in front of Remus' face.

"Sirius, calm down. I can't read it like that! Sit down," the werewolf said, pulling the animagus down next to him. "Now, hand me the parchment," and Sirius eagerly gave the parchment to him, his eyes were fixated on the werewolf's face to see his reaction.

_26 reasons why Sirius Black and Remus Lupin should date_

"Sirius! What's this!" Remus said shocked, looking up from the parchment.

"I don't know, I only read the first sentence and came directly to you! I found it in the potions classroom," the animagus said.

"So you don't know who wrote it?" Remus asked.

"No idea, but I wanna read it so badly!" Sirius grinned.

"If I don't have a choice," the brunette mocked.

"You don't," the dark-haired boy informed him, and he scooted closer.

_26 reasons why Sirius Black and Remus Lupin should date_

_1. They look cute together  
2. __They are best friends  
3. __Sirius eyes are always fixated on Remus_

"My eyes aren't always fixated on you!" Sirius argued, but Remus shut him up and they continued reading.

_4. When Sirius eyes aren't fixated on Remus, Remus eyes are fixated on Sirius  
5. __They make a perfect couple  
6. __Remus is the only one that can control Sirius  
7. __They sleep in the same bed_

"We only did that once!" Remus yelped, on time he had come to Sirius' bed at night cause he had a nightmare about the night he was bitten, of course Sirius had let him in and he had fallen asleep there. "How does this person even know about that!" he said.

"Well, let's continue reading and maybe we'll find out," the animagus said, and they turned their attention back to the parchment.

_8. Sirius is the only person who can borrow Remus' notes  
9. R__emus is the only person Sirius takes notes for when he's absent  
10. __Sirius is the only person who can make Remus stop reading  
11. __Remus is the only person who can make Sirius start reading  
12. __They always sit next to each other at breakfast  
13. __And Sirius always gives Remus his bacon  
14. __Remus never says no to anything Sirius comes up with _

"That's not true!" the werewolf said offended.

"It kind of is true," Sirius smirked, when he thought of it he couldn't think of a time Remus said no to him.

"Humpff," Remus said, and they continued reading.

_15. Sirius always agrees to anything Remus wants to do_

"What!"

"Oh shut up!"

_16. Sirius kills everyone that offends Remus  
17. __They walk hand in hand_

"We only did that once! And it was because my hands were cold and I forgot my gloves!" Sirius huffed.

"I don't think the list-writer cares about why we did it," Remus said, and they turned their attention back to the list.

_18. They have way more accidental touches than normal friends have_

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

'"The person says we touch each other more often than normal friends do," Remus explained.

"Oh, do we?" the animagus asked, he knew he often had an arm slung around Remus shoulder, and they usually walked so close together their shoulders bumped, but that just seemed so normal.

"I don't know," the werewolf said, looking at his friend for several seconds before looking at the list again.

_19. Remus is Sirius' better half  
20. __Sirius is Remus' party half  
21. __They make each other complete  
22. __Remus always stays at Hogwarts during the Christmas Holidays cause he doesn't want Sirius to be alone_

"You said you stayed because your parents always go away during the Christmas Holidays!" Sirius said shocked.

"Well, uhm, that isn't exactly true," Remus mumbled, suddenly very interested in his feet.

"So you stayed at Hogwarts for me?" the dark-haired boy asked.

"Let's continue reading!" Remus said hastily.

_23. Sirius can see past Remus' scars  
24. __Remus doesn't care about a surname  
25. __They would do us all a favour  
26. __They are so obviously in love with each other that they are the only two person's who don't notice it_

They finished the list and sat in silence.

"Remus," the animagus said after a few minutes.

"Yes," he answered, still looking at his feet.

"All those things that person wrote on that list, are those true?" he asked, also looking at his feet.

"Uhm, well, most of them, yeah," the werewolf said, not really seeing the point in lying.

"Good," the animagus said, looking up so he met Remus' gaze.

"Good?" Remus asked, staring into Sirius' grey eyes.

"Cause I'm kind of in love with you too," he grinned, moving closer so their knees were touching.

"Good," Remus smiled.

"I am going to kiss you know," Sirius whispered, and he pressed his lips to Remus'. It started as a chaste kiss, but neither of them wanted it to end. Sirius tongue ran along the roof of Remus' mouth and the smaller boy let out a soft whimper. They both were to caught up in the kiss to notice two persons a few feet away cheering.

"Pete, I think our job here is done," one very pleased James Potter said.

"I think it is," Peter grinned, and they made their way back to the castle. Leaving their two snogging friends behind.

**A/N I'm not completely pleased with the end, but it will do. Again, I'm sorry for the cheesiness!**

**Maybe a review on your way out? It'll make my day!**


End file.
